


Wrong Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Femslash February, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Isn't soda kind of like alcohol for trolls, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Substance Abuse, ish, just to be on the safe side, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi meets her Scourge Sister in a dream bubble after spending ages with only regret for company. She's not happy when she realizes that that wasn't the Vriska she was looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry about the Star Wars thing?? It was a joke but I couldn't think of a anything else. 
> 
> Also this wasn't beta'd and it's after 3AM so I'm sorry in advance.

You'd met her in a dream bubble.

You weren't sure which version of Vriska it was, but it wasn't the one you knew. It wasn't the one you wanted to meet. It made you so angry. You wanted to talk about what you'd said to each other back then, on the meteor. But she didn't remember trying to go after Jack. She didn't remember your blade piercing her heart.

You didn't expect the anger, and if you were honest, it kind of overwhelmed you. You grabbed her by the collar of her stupid FLARP outfit and pinned her against the wall of some building from LOMAT. Before you could do anything else though, she grabbed you by the shoulders and pushed you away. You staggered a few steps backwards, and you finally fully remembered.

You had already realized this was a dream, a memory of one of your old FLARP campaigns, combined with a memory of Vriska's planet. That was why you were both wearing your stupid FLARP cosplay. But you couldn't remember where you were sleeping until now. Your delicious red costume turned into a Faygo-stained shirt, dragon cape, and scalemate boxers. You were also suddenly able to see.

Vriska advanced on you. You could swear she was rolling her eyes at your favourite boxers, even though they didn't have any pupils. She stopped inches away from you. You could feel her breath on your lips.  
 _"She's going to kiss me,"_ you thought.

You were wrong.

She bit you. Her fangs sank right into your lower lip, drawing blood. You hissed in pain. Vriska ran her tongue along the wounds she'd left, sucking at your lip gently, cleaning the blood she'd drawn away almost caringly.

But the moment didn't last long. One of her legs hit the back of yours and you fell ass backwards to the ground. Or you would have, if she hadn't caught you. Instead of breaking your thinkpan open on a rock and waking up, she lowered you to the ground all slowly, which you really didn't expect from Vriska Serket. Her lips were still on yours and now she was lying on top of you. Her hands wrapped themselves around your neck, squeezing so it was almost painful, but not quite.

For a few moments, you reciprocated. You bit her right back, cerulean mixing with teal. You pressed your meagre tits against her slightly larger ones. You ground your nook against her thigh, and jammed your own leg against hers. But just for a few moments.

Then you pushed her off and sat up.

"Sorry. That quadrant's taken," you tell her. You don't mention who by. Frankly, you're too embarrassed to. It's not like it's not completely obvious - you smell like shitty soda and juggalo a mile away.

Vriska doesn't reply. Instead she sticks her face right in front of yours again, and gives you the reddest kiss you've ever had in your life.

What you had with Dave was kind of red. On your part. And he was pretty red too! Literally. But his love for you was weird alien love. You liked it like that. But you never had a traditional matesprit. All it took for Vriska to pity you was one look. The state of your clothes, your eyes and the bags beneath them, it was enough. This you couldn't resist. You wrapped your arms around her and kissed back with all you had, just to forget for one moment all the mistakes you'd made.

Her hands, which were on your back, slid lower and lifted up your shirt. You helped her get you out of it, then took off hers. Unlike you she was wearing a bra underneath. You stopped being able to find any of yours a few weeks into your relationship with Gamzee.

Vriska got rid of hers almost instantly, and you took one inviting nipple into your mouth. She pushed you away, scolding you for your impatience, and stood up to take off her shoes and pants. Her panties were blue, with a cute bow in the centre.

You stopped her just as she was about to take them off and pressed your lips against the inside of her thigh.  You gave her kiss after kiss, one above the other, until your face was almost touching the wet fabric. Instead of  tearing the offending garment off and burying your tounge inside her like you wanted to, you repeated the process on her other thigh first.

Vriska was furious. "Fuck! Just eat me out already!"

"Fine! You're always so impatient."

You didn't bother taking her panties off, and just moved them aside a bit. Then you quickly indulged in one long lick along the length of her lips. More than ever you regretted having your vision back because it dulled your sense of taste. Even so, the blueberry was still nice.

With a great struggle of will you stopped at one lick, and started using your fingers instead. You ran them upwards until you found her clit. You pressed your fingers against it and heard Vriska exhale. After you did it a few more times she was moaning and had her fingers twined in your hair. She wasn't forcing your head between her legs though, just massaged your scalp and stroked your hair.

You had no idea something so simple could feel that good.

Vriska muttered something. You didn't catch it.

"What did you say?"

"Deeper. Please."

Your index finger slipped inside her without hesitation, soon followed by your middle finger. You were practically aching to touch yourself by now, but you resisted the urge. The release would be the better if you waited a bit longer. And you wanted her to make you come, anyway.

When you heard her moaning turn into panting, you decided to finish her off quickly. You pulled your fingers out of her, lied down on your back, and pulled her down so she was practically sitting on your face. You did your best to get your tounge as deep inside her as you could, but it was sucking on her clit that did it for her. She came suddenly but violently, shuddering all over and spraying you with an outrageous amount of cerulean. Humans couldn't even compare apparently.

You started licking up everything you could reach, thinking she'd be out of it for a while, but you were wrong. She got off you almost immediately and got on her knees on the other side of your legs. You raised your head to look at her.

She was absolutely gorgeous, as much as it pained you to admit. Old rivalries die hard. Her chest was rising up and down enticingly - you regretted not getting busier with it now - her thighs were streaked with genetic fluid, and you could still tell where you bit her.

"Will you stop looking at me like a troll Japanese schoolgirl and spread them? I can leave if you don't, you know, this isn't my dream."

You scrambled to do what she told you, lifting up your ass too so she could take off your boxers.

Unlike you, she got straight to business, working you with both her tongue and fingers. Your hands went to your rumblespheres, massaging them and rolling your nipples between your fingers. You pinched them a few times to get them harder, then pressed down just as Vriska bit down on your clit.

"Oh. Oh fuck. I think I'm about to - " She didn't let you.

As soon as your hips lifted up from the ground and you braced yourself for your orgasm she stopped and wiped her fingers on your discarded boxers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," you asked her, but she just shot you a wicked grin and got up to kiss you. Even that didn't last as long as you wanted, and she was back between your legs in no time.

This time she used three fingers, and you felt so full you tried to get up and ride them, but she didn't let you.

To compensate you started squeezing your breasts more violently. By the time you were close to cumming for the second time, you were convinced you were gonna find bruises there when you woke up somehow.

"Don't stop this time, please Vriska," you pant, but she does anyway.

"Two conditions," she says. "One: you're going to beg me to let you come until I'm satisfied. And two: you're going to call me Mindfang while you're doing it."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Come on, Redglare! Live a little. It's not like there's anyone else in this bubble to hear you."

"Ugh, fine," you concede. "I'll do it...Mindfang."

She flashed you that shit-eating grin again and spread your legs further. Three fingers were stretching you right away, pumping in and out tirelessly, and her mout was permanently wrapped around your clit, sucking on it and biting down. You wrapped one of your arms around your chest when she started using her free arm to stroke your belly, trying to press your tiny rumblespheres together to make them feel bigger. You stuck your other hand's fingers into your mouth so you could suck on them.

She stopped again when you were about to come for the third time, but didn't even bother to get her fingers out of you.

"I told you to beg," she reminded you, and started fucking you slowly again as soon as you did.

"Please make me come," you asked her, wiping your saliva-stained fingers on your leg. "Mindfang please, I really want to come, please don't stop fucking me again."

The more you begged the faster she went, and if you stopped she stopped too. But she still didn't let you come. She edged you again. And again. And again.

"If you go for eight I swear to..." you tried to tell her, but at that point you were too far gone to string an entire sentence together. You were writhing on the ground, lifting your ass off the floor at her slightest motion, rolling your head as far back as it would go. It didn't help that instead of using her free arm to rub your stomach, she was using it to spank your ass every time it was in the air.

She did go for eight.  A string of "please, please, Mindfang please, oh god, I need to come," was escaping your mouth in between sobs, and you were sure she was going to carry on for ever and let you go crazy.

But then you called her Marquise, and she stirred.

She lifted your legs up and wrapped them around her shoulders so you were half way off the ground and buried her face between them, licking just the right spot over and over and over. You stretched your arms out and grabbed her wild back hair and pulled her even deeper and then you were coming, coming harder and longer than you'd ever dreamed. You were screaming, screaming her name over and over, and it wasn't Mindfang but Vriska, and she kept going through the waves of your orgasm, licking your sensitive clit even as genetic material spilled out of your nook.

After you were completely spent, she let you fall to the ground. You closed your eyes, way too sore to look up even when you heard wet sounds and moans and Vriska coming on her own with Terezi on her lips.

She crawled over to you when she was down and hit the ground with an exhausted grunt. She drew a heart on your stomach with both of your genetic fluid, and you would've told her how disgusting that was if you weren't so satisfied.

Instead you said: "You pity me." You weren't sure if that was a statement or a question. Vriska answered a minute later.

"I've always pitied you."

 


End file.
